Hammering It Out
by lazerbear7
Summary: Nora is left totally alone, and it's not a situation she is used to. In spite of this, she finds a good way to pass the time. This is my first smut, so tell me how I did.


Author's note:

This is smut. My first smut. Probably my last as well, but you should tell me what you think.

Leave a review.

* * *

The silence of the room was almost painful for the boisterous redhead. She had been left alone by everyone else on her team. Jaune and Pyrrha were training on the roof, like they always did, and Ren had gone out to do something. She thought he had said "talking to a teacher", but she didn't remember very well. He had told her, she knew it, but she had found her attention lost in his eyes, and in his voice.

And so it was that she had been not quite trapped in her room, but simply with nowhere better to go. Her eyes wandered over the room one more time, looking desperately for anything that she might be able to do to pass the time. She had already listened to most of her music, watched a few funny videos, and had even gone rooting through Pyrrha's things looking for something to do. Her searches had yielded nothing, and it seemed that she was resigned to a horrible few hours of pure boredom.

Her eyes drifted to her scroll, and with a sigh, she picked it up again, flattening herself on her bed and holding it over her face. She was about to pull up her music again and close her eyes when something else caught her attention. The picture app, sitting innocently in the corner of the screen, was displaying the last picture she had taken. A small, square picture of Ren's face, relaxed from the deep sleep he had fallen in to.

She clicked the app with her finger, pulling up a list of all the pictures she had taken with her scroll. Most were just of random objects, but there was a consistent theme of pictures of her partner, each one featuring him in various states, in bed, reading, walking, in the shower…

Her cheeks flushed a bright red as her eyes came to rest on the somewhat voyeuristic picture, and she remembered the instant she had snapped it. She had waited for her and Ren to be alone, than for him to take a shower. It was an unfortunate coincidence that the steam from the hot water was covering what she considered to be the best part. She blushed a little harder as she remembered having to jump from the room as quickly as she could to avoid Ren seeing her. She loved him to death, but she didn't want him to know of her infatuation with him.

She felt her body start to loosen, and her temperature start to rise. Almost unconsciously, a hand went to her mouth and started tracing her lips. She wished that she could tell him how she felt. Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized just where she was, and bot how wildly inappropriate and dangerous her actions were. It would be extraordinarily awkward if someone were to walk in on her. She knew that she wouldn't handle it well, that much she was sure of.

Her body started to feel feverish, and her thoughts turned inherently more lustful. It took all the strength she could muster to keep from becoming a slave to the feeling instantly. Instead she pushed up from the bed and placed her scroll at her side, looking around for something that might help her relieve the fire that was starting to spread through her skin. Her eyes fell on Ren's bed, and she felt an irresistible pull towards it. She slid off the side of the bed, sheets dragging across her tingling skin as she did so, making her feeling of anticipation build.

As she stood, placing her weight on her legs, she realized just how shaky they were. She knew that she wasn't in danger of falling, but to accurately place each step was a more difficult task. With some limited effort, she reached Ren's bed, and stretched an arm out to his pillow. It was an ordinary pillow, basically the same at the one on her bed, but there were certain small factors that made it more special. Without looking back, she stepped backwards, letting herself fall back onto her own bed when the backs of her knees bent against its frame. She drew the item close to herself, wrapping her arms around it and squeezing it tightly, burying her face in it and drawing in a deep, hungry breath.

The warm, intoxicating smell of lotuses and tea met her nose, making her hug the pillow tighter. She wished she could embrace the owner of the scent like this. She would give him anything he wanted, there was simply no way that she could say no. She loved him too much.

She took her scroll back in one hand and put it back in front of her face, scrolling through the varying pictures until she came to another one of Ren sleeping. She laid back in the bed, pushing herself under the covers and closing her eyes, imagining that the pillow was the subject of her want. She would do anything to have him in her arms like this, but she knew that that want would never really come to fruition. She had tried for years, and he had never returned her interest. It seemed that her struggle was hopeless, and eventually she had almost given up altogether. She still held a small glimmer of hope, however, that he might someday see how much she wanted him, and maybe even say that he felt the same.

Her body started to tingle, and her mind started to numb as natural processes began to take their course. Her breath felt hot in her chest, and her breathing started to heighten. She could feel herself letting go, and she could only eagerly await what would come soon. One hand slid beneath the covers, fabric sliding across Nora's sensitive skin, almost driving her wild. What happened next truly did loosen her control. Her fingers found their own way to a spot between her legs, pushing against the soft shorts and making her gasp.

She squeezed the pillow tighter, and started to work her fingers, back and forth, creating a building feeling that practically forced her muscles to relax, arresting her on the mattress in both body and mind. She let her imagination wander on the last thing she had seen, the picture of Ren. She imagined that it was Ren's hand beneath the blankets, and felt her body blaze a little hotter from the thought, a confusing mixture of arousal and shame peaking in a certain physical sensation.

She could exactly feel it against her fingers, but the nerves of her lower torso told her that something was causing her shorts to grow damp. She was fairly certain that she knew what it was. She laid there for a few minutes, fingers working softly but ceaselessly to send her closer and closer to the edge. Eventually, however, it became obvious that it would take more than what she could do with her shorts on.

With hardly any consent from her brain, her hand went to pull them off. She brought her hips up to make the removal faster, and gasped again in surprise as a rush of cool air from outside the covers infiltrated in the spots where the motion lifted the covers just a little too far. It seemed to jolt her into full awareness of the feeling she had. Her eyes widened again as she felt herself sinking back down into the simple, instinctual pleasure.

Although she had not realized doing it, everything that had been around her waist was now only draped over one ankle, not just her shorts. Her other hand now acted almost of its own accord, joining the first in the wonderful task that they had been assigned, and Nora brought her legs apart to accommodate the new hand. Her knees lifted the covers more, and the spread position left her feeling vulnerable, yet at the same time free. Both hands worked now, and Nora's back arched as nerves all along her body started to fire. In spite of herself, a loud moan escaped her mouth before she realized what was happening and shut her mouth tight, biting a lip in an attempt to prevent such a thing from happening again.

Her hands sped, and she felt her mind start to cloud completely now, every thought outside of what she was doing simply fading away. In this haze, her imagination contemplated Ren more, and she could almost see him, in spite of his not being there.

She started to move erratically, twitching because of the great amount of activity in her nerves. In this random spasming, she started to feel something almost itchy under her shirt. She no longer found the fabric against her skin good. Now she found it restricting. She hated to take away from the pleasure she was receiving, but she took one hand away and started tugging at her shirt.

Her addled mind could barely remember how to take the article of clothing off, but after a few moments of fumbling around clumsily, she was able to pull the thing over her head and off her arms. After it was off, she threw it to the ground, putting both hands back to work.

She had started to writhe under her own touch, unable to keep still in the midst of such intense pleasure. Yelps and moans had started to escape her throat, in spite of her mouth still being closed. She rose and fell in uneven patterns beneath the blankets, pushing with building force into her fingers. Her body was on fire now, she was sure of it. The burning under her skin was simply too great to be anything else. It was a great inferno, threatening to turn into a massive explosion.

The only article of clothing that still clung to Nora's frame was her bra. Normally she didn't mind it, but now it seemed to be very irritating, chafing against her skin and almost seeming to snuff part of the fire out. She wanted to take it off, but removing a hand from what they were doing long enough to do that wasn't an option anymore. She would go insane if that happened, she was sure of it. Somewhere in her confused, nearly overloaded brain, an idea formed. Her eyes went to Ren's pillow, now beside her, and with as fast a motion she could manage, she brought a hand up, took a hold of it, and pulled in down under the blankets.

Her legs wrapped around the soft item, and her hips started to move more in a more orderly fashion, grinding against the pillow with incredible gusto. She gasped again, completely blindsided by how good it felt. She had meant to quickly undo the hook that kept her bra on, but for a brief moment, her arms refused to cooperate altogether, fingers curling and arms spreading out. She fought for control of her body, and with slow and deliberate movements, undid the hooks. Once she was free, she put both hands back down, pushing the pillow as hard as she could manage. Once again, the smell of lotus flowers invaded her nose, filling her mind with images of Ren. She moved her hips faster, imagining Ren crawling up the bed towards her.

The blaze that scorched every nerve in her body started to grow even hotter than she thought possible, and she couldn't help but cry out. Her voice shattered the silence of the room, but the roaring in her ears of blood flowing, and of the sounds that she imagined in her head drowned it out completely to her. She wasn't even aware that she had done it.

Her brain started to release the pleasure that it had been holding on to for what felt like hours, and she surrendered completely to it, allowing her body free reign to do whatever in willed. Her arms worked harder, her fingers sped, and her hips moved of their own accord, pushing into the pillow hard enough to send Nora into a hopeless spiral of ecstasy. Her back arched, her toes curled up, taking some of the sheets in-between them, and her fists closed tightly around the pillow. She let out a long, high pitched sound. Than the worst possible thing happened.

The door's lock clicked open, just loud enough for Nora to hear, and her eyes shot open, shooting to the door as fast as they could. It was Ren, it had to be. She couldn't let him see her like this. That would be very embarrassing. And she had his pillow as well, there was no way she could let him see that.

She pulled the blanket over herself again, and turned onto her side in an attempt to appear asleep. As the door swung open and she heard a footstep enter the room. She desperately tried to stop moving, but her body wouldn't allow it. Her arms pushed into the pillow harder, and her hips refused to stop moving back and forth. She tried to stop it, but her mind was torn, and the winning side was the one that was more pleasurable. Instead of stopping, her movements became smaller and slower, and the sudden change was all that was left.

Muscles deep in her belly contracted, and she bit down on her lip, hard. She could feel air moving through her throat, making some strange animal noise, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her hips continued to move, and desperately tried not to cry out. It was a losing battle.

In her struggles to stay clandestine, she failed to notice Ren growing closer until it was too late, and a hand went to her forehead. Her moaning stopped, as did her heart, as she laid there, as still as a statue. She was suddenly very aware of the warm layer of sweat that covered her body. Ren's palm rested flat on her head for a moment before being pulled away, and Nora heard him say to himself "Maybe she's getting sick." In a low voice, obviously not meant for her ears.

His footsteps started leading away, and that signaled to her body that it could continue its carnal acts. Her hips moved again, and she squeaked quietly to herself. She heard the bathroom door open, and was relieved that she would be alone again, if only briefly. A few more seconds was all she needed, than this mind-raking orgasm would end.

As the door clicked shut, her final modicum of control succumbed to the heat, and her lungs released a strangled, nearly concealed "Ren!" at the same time the door clicked shut.

Her hips stopped, and her arms fell. Every muscle in her body was completely exhausted, and felt like it had lead weights tied to it. She went limp, without even the strength to remove the pillow from between her legs. She panted, greedily sucking in air to replenish that which had fueled the fire that was now mostly extinguished.

Nora's eyes drifted shut, and her breathing slowed. She fell asleep under the covers, sweaty and exhausted. The last thing that she thought of before finally fading into slumber was of Ren, and how much she wished she could share an experience like that with him.

* * *

Author's second Note:

And so it ends. Remember to leave a review!


End file.
